change
by ANIMEvsTHE WORLD
Summary: hinata hyuuga... had it bad from the start.. being disrespected and rejected she was soon transferred to otogakure to be orochimaru's student...but before all of that what happened? why did she attack him? had hinata finally snapped? (I'm bad at summaries so just give this story a shot...it's my first one)


_**Prologue **_

Yep, my life is _**hell**_…

You would think that life being a princess is just sugar and rainbows, well let me tell you_** It's not. **_

My name is Hinata_** Hyuuga **_ugh even the word_** Hyuuga **_upsets my stomach, I know what you're thinking "why would you hate the fact that you're the heiress?" well it's _**because **_of that one simple fact that I'm the heiress that pisses me off. Hyuuga this, Hyuuga that ugh! I'm sick of it! EVERYONE expects more of the "heiress" and when I do something good they all say "pathetic" or "weak" or they might call me a "disgrace" well if you don't like my performance then go and fuck yourself because .GIVE. .FUCK! Now if only I could say that aloud. Everyone knows me as shy and sweet Hinata but I want to be known as BADASS HINATA! But I already know that's not going to happen because I stutter A LOT and I'm really shy and so on and so forth. There are 3 things I hate my outer self for…

being so _**Weak **_that even my _**Little sister**_ can beat me in _**Everything**_ I do.

actually _**Loving**_ _**Naruto **_ugh disgusting (shivers) I'll tell you about that later

for being so damn _**Quiet!**_

Going through that had been a scary experience (shivers and twitches) m-moving on. Hanabi oh sweet little hanabi my little sister hanabi, I don't hate her but I don't love her either (A/N: I know right? Soooo OOC but you will see why I did it XD) it's just that …. Okay look I know what you're gonna say after I say this but I'm not that kind of person…. Well maybe a little, I don't hate her because she is family….. that didn't make since because I hate hiashi (my father) okay let me correct myself I don't hate her because she is _**MY**_ little sister, and I don't love her because of several things like how she is always is everyone's eyes as "a true Hyuuga" or "the rightful heir to the Hyuuga" and "the Hyuuga prodigy" next to neji of course, (I'll get to him in a sec) and how she looks down at me with so much hate and pity and…is that love? I don't know it's all just confusing with her, all I'm saying is that she has everything that I tried so hard to get all my life when she had it right when she was born…. But soon enough she will have it all soon, I can feel it….. They are going to make her the heir to the Hyuuga when I get branded and you know what she's going to do? She's going to smile then start laughing, she truly is evil but I can't be too sure since we don't even talk, but that look in her eyes says it all "I'm going to make your life _**hell**_" guess she's late because it already is.

Neji Hyuuga, a branch family member that has hated me all his life and has almost killed me during our chuunin exams… I never really understood the man but all I knew was that he hated and looked at me with so much killing intent that one time I almost chocked, neji was someone I always wanted to be friends with, he was so nice back then, but that was when his father died that he started to he cold towards me that I got scared, and to make matters worse the elders made_**him**_ my bodyguard! Can you believe that!? A guy that wants to kill me was to protect me and train with me! Ugh!... but all of a sudden he started to warm up to me and I wandered what happened to him but I pushed that thought aside and let him open up to me, but curiosity got the better of me and I asked what happened to one of the branch family members and they told me what happened. I knew how uncle hizashi died but… I didn't know he hated _**me **_for it! I mean I thought he hated the elders for their decision but me? Why? Ohh because I was kidnaped when I was sleep when I should have been watching my back!? (Throws arms in the air) ohh come on now really!? Ugh I give up….. I got to sleep anyways ohh wait neji do you want me to watch my back this time too? (Roles eyes).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay sooo this is my very first story and I'm hoping that I did a good job…..So yeah I want your ideas and what you think about the story but please have mercy if you have a bad review and yes I know Hinata is sooooo OOC but it matches the story but she would probably be the only one that's out of character oh and I need some ideas on the couples, I'll probably have naruino (I love the couple) ohh and just a suggestion ummm do you want this to be an anti-sakura story? Cuz to be honest I don't like her that mush… don't get me wrong! I love her but I hate how abusive she is to Naruto and how she is a know-it-all… I think I will make this an anti-sakura story, yeah that's it! (Scribble scribble scribble) okay! So yeah I need some ideas here! Ohh and the next chapter will be I guess you could say the continuation of this chapter so yeah... see ya!

Disclaimer: I soooooo do not own Naruto because if I did all hell would break loose and Hinata and sasuke would be together and married and be going at it like rabbits on a sugar high! XD


End file.
